Gathering the last uzumakis
by SilentSyndicate
Summary: After saving Konoha from the Ichibi Naruto's name goes big! What happens when he meets someone he wasn't suppossed to meet yet? Eventual harem NarutoxKarinxTentenxHinataxIno. First story please Read and Review!


**Gathering the last Uzumakis**

**AN; Hey guys this is SilentSyndicate I just joined and this is my first story! Thank you for reading it and I hope you like it. Now I understand that it will be a little slow in the beginning but as I said this is my first story and I'd appreciate a like to boost my morale and a review to see what I'm doing wrong again thanks for reading and please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 1**

A lone hooded figure made its way down a old and heavily used dirt path. The figure was rather short standing at 4'11 with a very thin body. It looked very dirty and exhausted as it stumbled along the path. After a few minutes of stumbling forward it finally fell to the ground un-moving. Little did it know that its destination was less than half a mile away from where it had fallen to the ground.

Its destination being none other than the village of Konoha.

It has been two weeks after the failed invasion of Konoha by Oto and Suna. Where Konoha bravely fought both of the other villages and resulted as the victor.

After the Anbu, with the help of Naruto, found a way inside the barrier and helped the Hokage fight Orochimaru and two resurrected Hokages. After dispatching the previous Kages Orochimaru fled, leaving behind the Oto and Suna shinobi to cause as much damage to the village as possible.

After this battle the Anbu took the Hokage to the hospital to heal his many wounds. While the Anbu took the Hokage away Naruto decided to go and face the re-born Ichibi previously known as Garra. Once he arrived at the scene he saved both of his injured teammates, summoned Gamabunta, and rode him into battle against the ferocious sand demon Shukaku. After a long and terrifying battle Naruto was able to awaken the sleeping and possessed Garra. He then held Garra and told him of his pain. The mobs chasing him since he was a child, the beatings he received, the overpriced charges for rotten food, the times he tried to end it all. He told Garra that he was lucky to have a brother and a sister who cared for and loved him, albeit they were afraid of him but they still loved him.

**Flashback**

Naruto stood over Garra holding his shoulders down pinning him to the ground as Garra spoke.

"You don't understand pain; you have lived here so protected. You will never know what it feels like to see everyone run from you for something you had no control over. Do you think I asked for the Ichibi to be sealed away inside me!? No of course not it was done for the done for the village! I have a giant demon who whispers things to me that would make a grown man shiver in fear, who never lets me sleep unless it takes over, and who tries to force me to kill people I have nothing against sealed inside me for the good of the village yet they all hate and fear me! Why can't they notice that all I want, all I've ever wanted was a friend"!? Garra then broke into tears; he began sobbing when Naruto pulled him into a hug surprising Garra as well as all the shinobi and villagers spying on them hidden in the terrain around them.

"You think I don't know your pain? Garra I know more pain than you could think of". He said arousing the interest of his old classmates and new found friends. "Garra in the container of the Kyuubi which attacked this village on the day of my birth". The eyes of all the younger generation widened in shock but they said nothing as to not blow their cover. "After the sealing was done the Third told the villagers of the demon I hold, he thought that the villagers would see me as a hero for hold the Kyuubi back. He thought that they would honor the Fourth's last wish and treat me like a regular child. If only they would have known how wrong they were. On the day of my birth there were 32 separate attempts on my life. Growing up I was raised in the orphanage where\ they refused to teach me how to read or write because they thought that 'demons demons don't deserve to know how to read or write', they encouraged the other kids to bully me or ignore me by giving them treats every time they did so. They barely fed me and when they did it was scraps and even then only enough to keep me alive".

"When I turned four they decided that they didn't want to take care of me anymore, because they were obviously doing such a good job at it, so they kicked me out of the orphanage with only the clothes on my back. I had to look for food in the garbage and I lived in a card board box until I was six. A bit after I turned six Jiji found me in the street beaten and bloody. My frail and severely malnourished body broken by villagers and shinobi alike. He was out-raged; I had never seen him angrier than that day. He looked as if he was considering burning the village to the ground. I begged him not to hurt anyone, and then his expression turned from one of rage to one of sorrow. He asked me with teary eyes why I had never gone to the hospital to treat my wounds. He would have found out if I would have but the thing was that every time I went to the hospital they would deny me service because 'demons deserve to just die'. And there were times that I wanted to do just that".

"I still remember the first time I tried. I was starving and weak. I climbed up the side of a three story building and threw myself off praying to whatever god would hear for a swift death. Instead I found myself being snatched out of the air at the last second. The man that caught me asked me why I did it, why I jumped but I just cried. This man fed me and clothed me; he also did the single kindest thing anyone had ever done to me. He tried to adopt me, but the council didn't want that. They knew I was homeless and had to fend for myself and they definitely wanted it to stay like that so they never showed the papers to the Hokage. They made it impossible for Teuchi-sama to adopt me. So I had to live on the street for another year until the Hokage found me and gave me a small apartment. It felt like a mansion to me. That didn't fix all or even most of my problems, but it was a start".

"After a while I enrolled in the Academy and became a ninja. I finally started to make friends. It was like a dream come true. I had been alone for so long that I didn't really know how to act around them. You sure are lucky that you have siblings that love and care for you I never had someone like that growing up that was the real hell of it all. The loneliness. It would have been so much easier if I would have had at least one person to share all my troubles with." He finished his speech looking into Garra's eyes. Around them most of the girls like Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were crying. They couldn't believe that someone had to go through all of that at such a young age.

Similar thoughts races through the minds of all present. Even the villagers looked at the ground in shame of what they had done, directly or indirectly, to a little boy. Garra couldn't believe that there was someone who had it worse than him. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt warm tears drop unto his face. Looking up he saw Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears. "Garra we have both been treated horribly by our villagers, but we can't give up. We have to show them that we are human! We have to show them that we will protect them with our lives! We have to keep trying"! He said breaking down and sobbing harder than ever. Then Garra decided to join as they held each other finally having found a friend that knew the pay they had been through. You could only imagine their surprise when they felt other pairs of arms wrap around them. Naruto turned to see Iruka and Sakura holding him while Kakashi and Sasuke had placed one of their hands on either of his shoulders. Standing behind them he saw all of his friends and even some reluctant villagers. Garra also turned and saw his sister and brother on either side of him and Baki next to them smiling. They quickly got over their shock and relaxed in the embrace. Closing their eyes they whispered "thank you..." Before passing out.

Flashback end

Naruto was happy now, people had stopped glaring at him some even greeted him, Sasuke had opened up to him and Sakura even if just a little. Naruto had become much closer to his friends especially Hinata and Tenten. His life was a lot better now. Of course there were still those villagers that thought he was a demon and he was just trying to trick them. But hey, you can't win them all, not that that would stop him from trying to.

Right now he and his team were making their rounds on patrol around the border of Konoha as the villagers and some shinobi repaired the damages done by the invasion. The outer wall was destroyed in many places. There were countless destroyed buildings and many wounded but it could have been much, much worse. The rebuilding of Konoha was coming along a lot smoother than previously anticipated mostly thanks to a certain blonde one-man-army.

While jumping through some trees on their way back to Konoha Naruto felt something weird as if something was pulling him to a certain location.

"Hey guys wait up". He said to stop his team as he stood on a high branch quickly glancing around as if expecting something to happen.

"What is it Naruto"? Asked Kakashi stopping on the branch next to Naruto wondering what had gotten his student so worked up. Spotting his other students stop on the branch behind them he puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Is something wrong"? he asks the confused boy.

"Nothing is wrong it's just weird I feel something pulling me compelling me to go over there" he said pointing in the direction of Konoha's east gate.

Looking towards where the blonde was pointing Kakashi sighed. "I guess we can go check it out, but we will have to be quick".

As the team made its way closer to the east gate Naruto took a sudden left going slightly away from Konoha but not by much so it didn't worry Kakashi. When they reached a clearing a little over half a mile away from Konoha they saw a human shaped figure on the ground. They quickly sped towards it to see who it was.

Naruto was the first one to reach it and picked it up into his arms while pulling the hood down revealing a small pale face with cracked glasses. Naruto looked at her long red hair mesmerized by its shine and color. It felt warm and inviting as if he had seen it somewhere before.

"She is suffering from de-hydration we have to get her to the hospital". Said Naruto taking out a canteen of water and pouring a bit in the young girl's mouth, at first nothing happened but then she began to cough. Naruto handed her the canteen which she quickly gulped down.

Kakashi turned to his other students "Ok you two I'm going to need you to go to Konoha and get some medic-nins, I don't think we should move her how she is right now" he told them in a un-usually serious voice. They quickly nodded and sped off to Konoha.

The girl turned to look at Naruto's face "Thank you I owe you a lot" she said in a weak voice. "Don't sweat it you don't owe me anything" said Naruto with a big smile. A small smile made its way on to the young girls face. "What's your reason for coming to Konoha at this time anyway? I mean its not like it's very pretty right now". He asked wondering why someone would want to go to Konoha at this time. "I'm looking for someone" she said with a faraway look in her eyes before turning and looking at him again. "Can you tell me your name"? She asked. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki"! He proclaimed with a wide smile not noticing her eyes widening and a large smile making its way to her face. "And what's your name" he asked before he was tackled to the ground in a hug. "I finally found you"! She said nuzzling her head under his chin making both Naruto and Kakashi blush for different reasons. '_Jiriya could get some material for his book from these two' _thought Kakashi as he giggled at watching the current champion of Konoha beaten by a girl with just a hug. " I can't believe that I finally found you" she said with a smile. It had been many months of searching before she could finally get a lead on him much less find him. "W-who are you" asked Naruto still blushing at the girl lying on top of him. She looked him in the eyes blue meeting pink with a smile.

"My name is Karin Uzumaki"

**Thanks so much for reading this guys and gals now this will eventually turn into a harem story being NarutoxKarinxTentenxHinataxIno. Im also going to put a little action here and there making a pretty cool read. I really hoped you like it and if you think I should do something differently please tell me in the reviews. I don't know when I will post a second chapter because of school and all but I'm pretty sure it's going to be a chapter a ,week kind of, more or less, I'll try, maybe. Please leave a like and thank you.**


End file.
